


Связь

by newfagus, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newfagus/pseuds/newfagus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Аомине едва чувствует шершавый бок мяча, и проскальзывает: мимо защитника и дальше — в воспоминания
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Связь

Аомине не отводит взгляд от кольца, проводит дриблинг, пальцами едва чувствуя шершавый бок мяча, и проскальзывает: мимо защитника и дальше — в воспоминания. 

_ Точно такой же чуть стёртый бок, нагретый под чужой рукой, впечатывается в его ладонь, и, вместе с переданным возбуждением и радостным волнением, Аомине забивает мяч в корзину, приземляется и моментально находит этот чужой взгляд, когда-то родной и радостный, а теперь потухший. Что-то не так. В груди скребёт, но волна других эмоций глушит всё под собой. И Аомине отворачивается, продолжая представлять, что мяч — всё такой же и дарит те же чувства, что и год назад, как в первые совместные матчи. Когда он не отмахивался от чужой руки, и команда не стремилась к цифрам 111:11 на табло. Вроде бы всё было таким же. Но глухое раздражение и тоска сводят все усилия на нет. Всё было не так. И он не хочет ни к чему возвращаться. Чёрная апатия разъедает его.  _

Аомине обходит противника. Лучи софитов слепят глаза, но Аомине это не заботит — кольцо он найдёт и с закрытыми глазами.

_ Как чувствовал Его: дыхание, шаги, движение воздуха… Даже смотреть было не нужно. Он остро ощущал эту плотную, крепкую связь. Аомине тянули её стальные нити-канаты, которые он впустую пытался разорвать, но вместо этого упорно подходил ещё ближе. Пока не сделал три шага назад, а Он не ушёл вовсе.  _

_ Но натяжение осталось. И теперь его нельзя ослабить.  _

Мяч попадает в корзину, и зал взрывается криками. Шум омывает уставшую от размышлений голову, и Аомине возвращается на свою позицию, машинально выполняя нужные действия. Матч вышел спокойным, не нужно было лететь вперёд…

_ … И пытаться ухватить Его за футболку, закинуть руку на плечо, растрепать чужие волосы и почувствовать себя счастливым. _

_ Долгое время Аомине не мог понять, что его жгло именно отсутствие этих действий. Желания тянуться вперёд становилось всё меньше.  _

_ Разве может свет уйти вместе с тенью? _

Тень от щита дала отдохнуть глазам, и Аомине огляделся. 

_ Давно пора было это сделать. Его снесло на обочину. И, как на центральной магистрали, свет на скорости проносился мимо.  _

_ Он смотрел в голубые глаза и сглатывал горячий ком в горле. В зале стоял шум победы. Не его. _

_ Но теперь можно было сделать шаг — и побежать. _

Аомине отдал пас и заблокировал защитника команды противников. 

_ Он пытался защищаться, но защита рушилась, и он чувствовал от этого облегчение. Натяжение канатов было обоюдным, и чужая сила воли оказалась сильнее его собственной. Чёрную дыру в душе нашлось чем прикрыть. _

Товарищ по команде, благодаря его прикрытию, бросил трёхочковый.

_ Он учил его бросать и не знал, что сделать ещё. Смотрел. Поправлял. И снова смотрел. Голубые глаза смотрели в ответ. И что-то накапливалось в дрожащем воздухе.  _

Аомине стёр с лица пот футболкой и глотнул воды, краем уха слушая наставления тренера.

_ Тайм-аут сделать не получилось. Куроко не дал его сделать. Теперь он тащил Аомине вперёд. И Аомине переходил с шага на бег. _

_ Всё быстрее мелькал мяч, всё ближе к его руке была чужая футболка. Хотелось шагнуть ещё. _

Ещё три очка, и они ушли в отрыв. Теперь, если не дать противнику забить за эти полминуты, матч будет за ними. Но Аомине хотелось прыгнуть снова. Прикоснуться ещё раз к мячу.

_ Сжать ещё раз чужую футболку в руке и в этот раз поцеловать. Обхватить чужое лицо руками, почувствовав ответное движение губ. И ощутить, как отпускает что-то за грудиной. _

_ Солнце мазнуло лучом по щеке. _

Аомине довольно улыбнулся, выпрямляясь после последнего данка. Крики оглушали. Они взяли этот матч.

Он снова мог это делать — радоваться победе, хотеть ещё.

_ Куроко сделал это для него. _

Аомине хотелось сделать что-то в ответ.

_ Сжать его тёплые пальцы в своих и принять решение.  _

Этот дом был такой же тёплый и светлый. Он долго его искал. Куроко он понравится. 

С затаённым предвкушением Аомине повернулся в сторону трибуны. Куроко смотрел на него ярким, улыбающимся взглядом. Теперь не чужим. Родным. 


End file.
